In the field of lighting, light fixtures are needed in many different settings, and for area lighting a high position often allows the most efficient use of light. There are many ways of supporting light fixtures with respect to fixed surfaces, such as light poles and walls. As larger light fixtures are used for illuminating large areas, light fixtures typically increase in size and weight and may be difficult to handle and install, especially at high elevations. Fixture-supporting structures such as tenons or pipes may not be at a perfect desired angle, and therefore fixtures have to be adjusted during installation to assure the desired fixture orientation.
Luminaires may have shapes and designs which limit space to accommodate structures for mounting purposes. A simple mounting assembly which is unobtrusive, does not interrupt liminaire aesthetics, permits easy installation and easy orientation adjustment would be desired.